


Спасение

by Sly_Fox_99 (MrGold)



Category: ['Kuroshitsuji'
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, OOC, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGold/pseuds/Sly_Fox_99
Summary: Зарисовка по картинке: https://pp.userapi.com/c845020/v845020910/8f620/E63utlJ0SLI.jpg
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 1





	Спасение

**Author's Note:**

> Работа есть в моём профиле на Фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/authors/809104), но т. к. Фикбук уже не тот, то я переношу свои работы сюда.   
> Мой соавтор: dini dolll 777 (Christopher-evil), которая, собственно, и сподвигла меня на написание данной зарисовки.

  
_Всегда один и тот же странный сон. Просто ужасный кошмар. Каждую ночь, снова и снова…_

Цветы, среди которых он был, вдыхал их тонкий аромат, — белые розы, так любимые им, вдруг чернеют с самой сердцевины, словно медленно гниют изнутри.

Вода, когда-то бывшая тёплой и ласкавшая тело, становится ледяной, сковывая словно невидимыми цепями всё тело и лишая возможности сделать хотя бы одно движение.

Миг и он погружён под воду. Дна, которое ещё секунду назад чувствовалось под ногами, больше нет. Он даже не успевает сделать единственный вдох, как вдруг тонет.

Сколько бы он ни пытался, не бился и не кричал, не слыша звук собственного голоса даже в воде, словно в вакууме… Лёгкие давно заполнены водой. Но забвения нет.

Он не может выплыть наверх, его тянут вниз, на самое дно… А тот свет становится всё дальше и дальше по мере погружения, он манит, словно издевательски.

Руки. Он ощущает руки на своём теле. Но откуда они взялись? Верно. Сгустки чёрной гнили, выделяемой цветами, обретают форму и тянут его вниз. Отголоски пережитых кошмаров…

Как и всегда он смиряется со своей судьбой и идёт ко дну, закрывая глаза. Чтобы после снова проснуться в своей постели на холодных и мокрых от пота простынях…

Но…

— **Господин…** — слышится где-то рядом и одновременно слишком далеко.

_…это что-то новое, совсем не похожее на сон, отличающееся от давно привычного кошмара…_

Этот голос… он кажется знакомым и таким родным. Но сил нет. Давно уже нет. Смирение со своей участью, тяжесть воды в лёгких, словно давящая на душу, и руки, тянущие вниз…

— **Господин…** — повторяется снова и его глаза открываются, чтобы увидеть далёкий свет и протянутые к нему руки, облачённые в белый атлас перчаток.

Он должен попытаться. Просто обязан попробовать спастись!

У него словно открывается второе дыхание, давление рук и воды на миг ослабевает, и этого хватает, чтобы начать грести руками и ногами, сбрасывая с себя невидимые цепи.

Но Тьма, что тянула его ко дну, не хочет так просто отпускать свою жертву. Она зло бурлит, пуская пузырьки…

Она хватает за одежду чёрными сгустками рук, впивается шипами, гнилых изнутри, но почему-то всё ещё кажущимися белыми, роз в участки тела, до которых дотянется…

И это не может остановить отчаянно бьющегося за свою жизнь мальчишку, что так и рвётся сквозь толщу воды к тому, кто его звал…

Лишь когда до поверхности остаётся всего-ничего, а рука тянется к той, другой, что может помочь, снова слышится голос:

— **Сиэль…** — и чувствуется крепкая хватка, тут же дарующая тепло.

_…сон прерывается, кошмар рассеивается, а в тишине комнаты слышится тихое:_

_— Себастьян…_  


**Author's Note:**

> "...если долго мучится, что-нибудь получится." (с)


End file.
